<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dark Quiet Death: Part 2 by Paradisefound37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687203">A Dark Quiet Death: Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradisefound37/pseuds/Paradisefound37'>Paradisefound37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradisefound37/pseuds/Paradisefound37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the story of Doc and Beans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was addressed to both of them from Montreal, in shiny gold paper. Beans looked at it like their assistant had just dropped a turd on her desk. Doc reached for it. “Don’t,” she whispered. He paused. “It could be cursed,” she finished.</p><p><br/>Doc rolled his eyes. “You’d like it better if it was.” He rolled his eyes and reached for it again. She sighed as she sat back in her chair. “What?”</p><p><br/>“It’s usually the person who opens it who ends up cursed.”</p><p><br/>“So you’re fine as long as it’s me being cursed, then?”</p><p><br/>“You’re an adult. I warned you. What more could I do?”</p><p><br/>“I’m not going to take that personally, because you’d probably find me even more attractive if I was cursed.”</p><p><br/>“Depends on the curse.”</p><p><br/>“I’m opening it now… Are you sure you should be in the same room as me when I do it? Curse could hit you, too.”</p><p><br/>“If you turn into a slobbering demon werewolf, I’d like to be present to see it.”</p><p><br/>“The joke will be on you then, because you’ll be married to that slobbering demon werewolf.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll take you on walks twice a day.”</p><p><br/>“That’s all I ask.” Doc tore through the paper and opened the brown cardboard box. He turned it over and dumped it out onto his side of the desk.</p><p><br/>Beans wrinkled her nose. “What's it supposed to be? Some sort of wedding gift?”</p><p><br/>“I’m sure there’s a note or something.” Doc felt around in the box. “There’s something still in here.” He pulled out a piece of wood with hooks on it. “The plaque says this is to celebrate the sales of Dark Quiet Death.”</p><p><br/>“But it doesn’t say what it is?”</p><p><br/>“No. I suppose we could call and ask.”</p><p><br/>Beans reached past him and picked it up. She put it on her desk. “There. It’s a vase.”</p><p><br/>“I’m sure it’s meant to be something meaningful to celebrate our success.”</p><p><br/>“You shouldn’t celebrate sales as an accomplishment.”</p><p><br/>“I mean, it is an accomplishment. Thousands of people loved our game. You should be proud… You think it might be the flashlight from the game? If you fit it here...” Doc held up the plaque and the metal object together.</p><p><br/>“It doesn’t have a light in it. It’s not a flashlight.”</p><p><br/>“But it’s the shape of our flashlight.”</p><p><br/>“Something literally can’t be a flashlight unless it lights up.”</p><p><br/>“It’s a symbol of our success, it’s not meant for being used.”</p><p><br/>“A flashlight that doesn’t light up only symbolizes what a dim bulb Montreal is.”</p><p><br/>“Well, I think it’s nice. I’m hanging it up.”</p><p><br/>“You’re going to hang a cursed object on our wall?”</p><p><br/>“If it helps, you can think of it as a cursed object, and I will think of it as a nice commemoration of the success of our first game, and then we can both enjoy it.”</p><p><br/>“I still think we’re better off using it as a vase.”</p><p><br/>“I know, Beans... Come on, first big team meeting today. Probably shouldn’t be late, got to set a good example for everyone.” Beans gasped. Doc turned back to look at her. “What?”</p><p><br/>“The curse… it’s starting to take effect. It’s turning you into one of them.”</p><p><br/>“Who’s them?”</p><p><br/>“The Montreal pod people.”</p><p><br/>“Ha ha, very funny.”</p><p><br/>“You’ll be sorry when you have to wear a suit.”</p><p><br/>“I promise you, Beans, I will never be a suit kind of guy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain poured down as they pulled up to a lakeside cabin. Giant evergreens swayed in the wind, the sky indigo other than the brief lightning strikes. Beans got out of the car wearing a black mackintosh, and took it all in.</p><p>"You're getting wet," Doc nagged her as he took their bags from the trunk.</p><p>"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Beans sighed. "Do we have it for the whole week?"</p><p>"I probably should have said something before, but technically we have it forever. They wouldn't rent it to me for just the week due to the murder, so I bought it," he explained. "Can we go inside now?"</p><p>Beans threw her arms around his neck. "It's perfect! Can I paint it black?"</p><p>"Well, let's wait until the honeymoon is over for that... or at least for the rain to stop."</p><p>........</p><p>"I think I found some blood stains in the shower."</p><p>"Congratulations."</p><p>"And there isn't a single phone in the entire house. I checked the wiring, it isn't even wired for service. Or electricity. The whole thing runs off of a generator!"</p><p>"I looked long and hard for a honeymoon cabin with an authentic serial killer vibe. Did I deliver or what?" Doc put his magazine down to see if Beans was suitably impressed, but instead he just called her attention to himself.</p><p>"What are you reading? Is that Game Pro?"</p><p>Doc shoved the magazine under the sofa. "What? No."</p><p>"You're trying to work."</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"You're trying to work and you're hiding it from me."</p><p>"It's not... Jason thought I might want some reading material. I was just seeing what's new."</p><p>"A smart man would have just brought porn."</p><p>"This smart man was hoping to get to actually participate in the... sex-having. I don't know where I was going with that. Did you find a bedroom?"</p><p>Beans wound a black lace shawl around his neck. "I did."</p><p>"Are you seducing me or murdering me?"</p><p>"You did make me wait an extra six weeks for the honeymoon so we could meet deadline. What do you think?"</p><p>Doc reached for her and pulled her down on top of him. "I'm hoping its the first, but I'm willing to roll the dice."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>